This invention is in the field of A-C coupled video processing systems. A problem in these A-C coupled video processing systems is streaking, which is caused by one signal overriding or suppressing another signal due to large temperature differences, light intensity differences, etc. emitted from the field of view into the bank of detectors of the video processing systems. Some means is needed to suppress the overriding signals yet retain the resolution, or stated another way, some means is needed to keep the output voltage level confined within the linear dynamic range of the system yet allow the gain of the high frequency detail of the targets to remain unchanged thus preserving signal quality. The present invention solves the above problem.